


The Legend of Korra: An Alternative

by love_loulou



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Pls dont hurt me, They Have Kids, a lot of original characters!!, characters are very much ooc, first work in this fandom, just a different way it could have gone, more like an alternative to tlok, more tags to be added later, no beta we die like men, rewriting legend of korra, the gaang are still alive, this isnt hate, well except aang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_loulou/pseuds/love_loulou
Summary: When Korra was twelve years old she accidentally found out that she was the Avatar. Since she had pretty much mastered water bending, her parents allowed her to begin traveling the world and learn the other elements.First stop: Republic City to learn earth bending with Lin Beifong. Added bonus: she and Kya are roommates so Korra can continue to practice water bending.Second stop: Capital of the Fire Nation to learn fire bending with former Firelord Zuko.Final stop: Air Temple Island to learn airbending with Tenzin, the only air bending master in the world.When Korra returns to Republic City years later, she discovers that much has changed since she was last there...(This will mostly focus on Korra's air bending training when she's around eighteen/nineteen. The Krew will appear.)DISCLAIMER: ok so its not that i disliked tlok, its just i felt some stuff could have been done a little differently and i wanted to try my hand at it. this is in no way discrediting all the hard work the crew put into tlok and i dont want anyone to feel as though im insulting the show or hating on it im really not.-- DISCONTINUED --
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	The Legend of Korra: An Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> a few things to know before reading!  
> -mai is izumi's mother.  
> -azula has MOSTLY recovered from her mental breakdown and she and zuko spend a lot of time together, creating new and better memories when she's up for it (she deserves a redemption arc she was just as abused as zuko was)  
> -sokka and suki have three children: Kinni, a water bender around bumi's age, chief of the swt after sokka, Hakoda, a non bender two years younger than kinni, leader of the stw warriors, father of two, born with a hearing disability that helped sokka invent sign language in the avatar universe, Fali, a non bender three years younger than hakoda, leader of the kyoshi warriors, izumis lover. (kinni works because sokka's family obviously has some water bending genes because of katara, who had two non bending parents as well. so ya kinni can be a water bender)  
> -kya and lin are lovers but are 'roommates'  
> -the white lotus is not in the open and is still a SECRET society which the gaang is a part of  
> -aang and toph were good parents to all of their children  
> -toph did not become chief of police, but lin did and su did end up leaving the city. she still disappeared to the swamp.  
> -the police force arent like nintey percent metal benders because i like the idea that metal bending is a really rare form of bending and not that many people can do it. lin can metal bend, as can a few other cops, but not as many as in the show. and the rest of the beifong family can metal bend, but not everyone in the metal city can.  
> -the red lotus did not try to kidnap korra when she was young because no one knew she was the avatar!  
> -as to how they discovered she was the avatar, thats tbd because i dont know how the wt finds their avatars. ill figure it out soon. it just wasnt when she was four and she was all, 'im the avatar, u gotta deal with it!!' it was cute, but it doesnt fit the story im telling.  
> -their not quite as technologically advanced as in lok because i feel like that moved kinda fast. there will probably be some technological advancements, but not as many  
> -the equalists will probably end up being the main villains but thats tbd too  
> -the air bender reappearance will probably also happen, but not in such a big scale. really im just doing this because i really like kai and jinora's relationship because it reminded me of the romance of atla and i kinda want to include that. also that means that the next air bender avatar wont have to be aang's descendant.  
> -there will most likely be a part where aang shows korra what happened in atla like roku showed aang his backstory because i really wanted that and because revisiting atla!!!  
> -also no bullshit love triangle - square????? mako and korra might flirt for a bit and bolin thinks korras cute but then korra meets asami and shes just gone because she cannot resist a good looking lady. ill probably try and write a slowburn thatll be crap and i apologize but ya.  
> -characters are going to be ooc because i personally felt as though they could have been written better and some of the characters were... dry.  
> enjoy!!!

Korra was frustrated. 

Even though Master Katara and Chief Kinni were in agreement that she was very good at waterbending, her parents were still insisting she continue to practice all the time with the other children her age. Korra had protested, because what the other children did was too easy, so why did she have to practice with them? After a particularly bad argument, she'd run off to cool down and to express her frustration away from her parents' watchful eye. 

Korra was at the edge of her village, and completely alone. It was around dinner time and everyone else in the Southern Water Tribe was eating. Her parents were probably furious with her, but Korra didn't care. She couldn't be in her house right now and look her parents in the eye without exploding and screaming. 

She sat heavily at the edge of the village, looking out to the ocean. A few minutes later, Naga sank down heavily beside her. Korra leaned against the polar bear dog, stroking the soft fur between her ears. What was so nice about Naga was that she didn't expect anything from Korra and didn't get mad at her when she didn't want to do things in a specific way. Well, she wouldn't yell at her at least, which was nice. 

Korra pounded the ground in front of her. Why were her parents so insistent that she continue waterbending? Master Katara said that most kids her age weren't as good as she was and that she might not have to train as often. Korra huffed a little and watched the air turn white from where her breath had hit. She breathed out a little harder, making more air white. She laughed a little. It would be cool if it was a type of airbending, but Master Katara’s son and grandchildren were the only airbenders in the world. Well, maybe it would be fun to pretend. 

When she huffed a third time, she nearly screamed when the waves split for her. She hadn't waterbended, she was absolutely sure of it. There was absolutely no way. So she huffed again, hard, and watched as the waves split again. She clapped her hands to her mouth. She wasn't waterbending, which meant... she must be airbending! Her fantasy was real! Korra shook her head. That couldn't be possible. Korra was a waterbender, she couldn't be anything else. Unless... unless.... 

Korra stood and ran towards her home, Naga on her heels. She couldn't believe what was happening, so she must be dreaming. Maybe her parents could reassure her, make her understand that she was imagining all of this. She pinched herself, but she was definitely awake. 

She burst into her home and found her parents in the middle of dinner. They frowned at her and her father opened his mouth to scold her, but they must have seen the terrified look on her face. Her mother quickly took her into her arms and asked what was happening. Korra explained to them how she believed she had airbended. Her parents exchanged looks that made Korra feel insignificant and small. 

Senna left the house as Tonraq explained that Korra was the Avatar and that she wasn't supposed to find out until she was sixteen. He explained that it would be her job to bring balance to the world and keep the people of the Four Nations safe. Korra was thrilled and she was excited to inform all of her friends. But her father was quick to tell her that she could not tell anyone that she was the Avatar for her own safety. 

Korra pouted but relented. If it was to keep her safe, she supposed she could keep it a secret. When she asked after her mother, her father said that she had gone to inform Master Katara and Chief Kinni that Korra had discovered that she was the Avatar. Korra stole some of her father's food as they waited, a little nervous. What would happen if Katara and Kinni weren't happy that she'd found out, even if it was accidentally? 

A few minutes later Senna returned with Kinni and Katara in tow. Katara smiled gently at Korra, but Kinni scared her. Kinni was the eldest daughter of former Chief of the Southern Water Tribe Sokka and the former leader of the Kyoshi Warriors Suki, who had both helped the previous Avatar end the hundred year war. She'd learned waterbending from her aunt and learned to fight from both of her parents and had inherited much of their intelligence which made her a formidable adversary and leader. 

Katara had always been kind to Korra, because it seemed to be in her nature. Korra liked Katara because she'd been patient with her. Korra looked up at the two women and waited. Kinni looked very much like her father but was built like her mother. She had her mother's eyes and stared at Korra for a long time. Katara spoke quietly with Senna. 

After a few moments of conversation, Katara smiled at Korra and said that she would be leaving for Republic City, where Lin Beifong would teach her earthbending. She explained that her daughter Kya lived with Lin and could continue Korra's waterbending training. Korra was thrilled. She was going to learn to be the Avatar! 

She hugged her mother, father and Katara, thanking them all profusely. She approached Kinni, but the Chief only gave her a brief smile and left the house. Katara left soon after and Korra bounced around the house for the rest of the evening. Her parents seemed both happy and sad, and though Korra tried to reassure them that she would be alright, they didn't seem convinced. Korra had trouble falling asleep that night and dreamt of all the wonderful things she would do as the Avatar. 

A week later, Korra, Naga and Katara were ready to leave. Katara had volunteered to escort them to Republic City so that she may visit her children and grandchildren. Korra hugged her parents tight and wished she could bring them with her. She knew that it was her job as the Avatar to learn to bend the elements and to travel the world so that she could see the different cultures and learn about each of them. 

Korra slept most of the way to Republic City, tucked against Naga's side. Katara did some reading reminiscing of her days traveling with Aang and the rest of their friends in the days while Aang was learning to bend the elements and they were trying to defeat the Fire Lord. Korra had an advantage that Aang did not have: she would have all the time in the world. But every Avatar had their own struggles. Katara couldn't help but wonder what this Avatar would have to face. 

Lin Beifong, Kya and Tenzin were waiting for Katara, Korra and Naga when their boat docked in Republic City. Korra couldn't help but feel intimidated by Lin, who wore a lot of metal, had her arms crossed over her chest and was scowling. Kya and Tenzin were smiling and moved towards their mother nearly in sync. Naga bounded out first and Korra ran after her. Naga ran straight to Tenzin's flying bison and inspected it closely. Tenzin and Kya smiled at Korra, who beamed. 

After Korra and Katara had said goodbye, Lin ushered Kya, Korra and Naga away. Naga stood out like a sore thumb, but a few nasty looks from Lin stopped anyone from getting too close. Korra was amazed by Republic City, it was so much bigger than the Southern Water Tribe. And there was no snow, or ice! 

Kya seemed amused by Korra’s awe and said that she too had been surprised when she’d first moved to Republic City, even though it hadn’t been anywhere near as advanced as this. The buildings looked much sturdier than the little huts the people of the Water Tribe lived in, and there were what Lin called roads that were very smooth. 

And there were so many people! Korra knew nearly her entire tribe, but there was no way Lin and Kya knew all of them. Korra held on tight to Naga and just took in the entire city. 

There were stalls set up along the road, and people sold food and clothes and different sorts of bobbles. Different vehicles were fueled by different benders and animals. Earthbenders worked on construction sites and firebenders and waterbenders helped keep the food warm or cool respectively. 

Their little home was only a few minute walk from the docks, and Korra found it very cute and quaint and looked more like her home in the Water Tribe than anything else did. Korra figured it was Kya’s influence and smiled brilliantly at her. 

Korra and Naga ran into the house, excited to begin the next phase of their lives. 

A week later, a few days before Lin, Kya and Korra were moving to the outskirts of Republic City, Korra found two boys around her age hanging around near the garbage. They looked to be brothers, with the same dark hair and the same pale skin. They looked dirty, and one had green eyes and the other brown. Korra blinked at them. She assumed that they were an earthbender and firebender respectively and she’d never met a firebender before, though she’d occasionally seen Firelord Zuko from afar when she was younger and Sokka and Suki still lived with the Water Tribe. 

She introduced herself just as Korra, and she asked if they were alright. The smaller of the two said that he was Bolin and the other boy was his brother, Mako. Their parents had been killed a few years earlier, they didn’t have a home and were living on the streets. Mako grew angry at his brother for telling this girl they’d just met everything about them, and Bolin shrank a little under Mako’s harsh glare. 

Korra invited them into the house, and Mako stared at her for a long moment. Bolin bounced up and down and asked if she was serious. Korra frowned and said that of course she was, but Mako stopped Bolin from following her in. Korra didn’t like this and begged them to wait there just for a few moments while she got Kya. 

Bolin promised to keep his brother there and Korra ran inside. She found Kya in the small kitchen and explained the situation. Kya followed her out and smiled kindly at the two boys. They stared at Kya too, and Bolin asked if they could still come inside. Mako scolded him, but Kya invited them in again. 

This time not even Mako could stop Bolin from following Korra inside. Mako reluctantly followed his brother and watched as Kya introduced herself to Bolin and gave him some water. He gulped it down and she refilled it using her waterbending. She offered a glass to Mako, who took it a little hesitantly. 

Kya left Korra in charge of their glasses and began making a snack as Mako finally understood Kya and Korra weren’t trying to hurt them. 

After a while, Bolin and Korra were talking as though they’d known each other for years and Korra found out much about them. She discovered that Bolin was a year younger than her and Mako a year older, and they were both benders, Bolin an earthbender and Mako a firebender. 

Kya made them traditional Water Tribe dishes that both Mako and Bolin seemed to enjoy and they finished just when Lin arrived home. She didn’t seem too pleased to see the two boys with her roommate and the Avatar, but Bolin recognized her immediately and began talking about how cool it was that Lin’s mother Toph Beifong had invented metalbending. 

Kya pulled Lin aside and they spoke alone for a very long time. Korra and Bolin ignored them but Mako sat very still and very quietly as they waited. When the two older women emerged, Lin’s scowl had softened a little and Kya was beaming. 

She announced that if they wished to, Mako and Bolin would be welcome to come with them in their move to the outer edges of Republic City. Bolin began bouncing up and down and thinking of the possibilities of living and maybe even learning earthbending from the daughter of the greatest earthbender in the world, while Mako’s mouth hung open, staring at the two women. 

Lin approached him and whispered in his ear for a few minutes, and then he shrugged and said that he didn’t see a problem with having a home. Korra clapped and danced, excited to have companions in her journey to learn earthbending. 

These were her first friends as the Avatar and Korra couldn’t wait to see all the adventures they would have together. Maybe, someday, they could become as close as Aang had once been with Toph and Zuko and Sokka and Suki and Katara. She would like that very much.

A week later the five of them were settled in the small house on the very outskirts of Republic City where there weren’t very many people and there was a lot of open space to practice earthbending. Korra had been allowed to tell Mako and Bolin that she was the Avatar when they’d first arrived here; Mako had just stared at her while Bolin had begun to ramble about Aang and his team and all that they’d done for the world. 

Lin had agreed that Bolin could join in on their earthbending training, and though Kya had tried to find a master who could teach Mako, the young boy had continually rejected all options and insisted he could teach himself. 

On a bright morning Lin led Bolin and Korra to the back of the property so that they could begin learning. She had learned earthbending from her mother and possessed the rare ability of seismic sense and metalbending. She was going to teach them to use seismic sense which wasn’t too hard to use, and she promised that she would attempt metalbending later on in their training. 

And so it began.

Korra had never actually tried earthbending but she was excited. Bolin seemed to have picked up a few skills from his years on the streets and had some basic knowledge. Lin was hard on them but they both thrived under tutelage. 

When she wasn’t earthbending, Korra was with Kya practicing her waterbending or with Mako and Bolin playing stupid games in the extensive yard outside the home. Being the eldest of the three Mako took it upon himself to be the responsible one and would often refuse to play sillier games. Korra and Bolin would push and push but Mako stood his ground and eventually the two gave up. 

Neither of them noticed that Mako would often try to speak to Lin, only to have her brush him off. Whenever she wasn’t teaching Korra and Bolin she was working on something for the police force, which was a bit of a scattered mess in the outer city. 

That was why Mako had suddenly drawn in on himself and decided to become the responsible one: he desperately wanted Lin’s attention because he looked up to her as an inspiration, but she didn’t have time; he thought that if he acted like her, maybe she would notice him. 

This wasn’t the case and Mako found himself feeling a little lonely. But he didn’t say anything, because he knew that he could be much worse off and that he was lucky and he shut himself away. Kya tried to speak with him, but he didn’t trust in her the way Bolin did and ignored all her attempts to help him. 

Korra seemed mostly oblivious to the problems of others around her and threw herself into her training. Once, when Kya mentioned that she should try learning the more spiritual side of being the Avatar, Korra brushed her off and insisted she go back to training. 

Training was easy. Spiritual stuff wasn’t. And Korra wanted to start with easy, as most twelve year olds did. Kya didn’t argue, knowing that even if her firebending master didn’t push her into it, Tenzin would when Korra learned to airbend. 

There was a time for everything, Kya supposed. 

Two years passed, and Korra’s earthbending was deemed acceptable. She wasn’t quite as skilled as Bolin, who could navigate anywhere Lin dropped him blindfolded, but she could metalbend where he could not. He’d sulked about it at first but had taken to observe their next door neighbour, an earthbender with the rare ability to lavabend. 

Now, Korra was preparing to leave for the Fire Nation, where the former Firelord Zuko had volunteered to teach her how to firebend. Zuko had a grandson around Korra’s age who would be her guide around the city. A faction of the Kyoshi Warriors would also be nearby, engaged as personal bodyguards to Firelord Izumi and the rest of her family. Rumors said that the Kyoshi Warriors leader, the youngest daughter of Sokka and Suki was the Firelord’s secret lover and was the reason the Warriors had been hired in the first place. 

Korra had invited Mako, but he’d refused, not feeling like he could leave Bolin alone. Lin promised that she had a candidate in mind to teach Mako, who’d finally agreed to at least find a master. Naga would also be coming with Korra, though the polar bear dog would suffer in the heat. Zuko had promised accommodations for her and so Korra wasn’t worried. 

Bumi was visiting his siblings and had volunteered to transport Korra and Naga to the Fire Nation on the boat he commanded for the United Forces. Korra was excited to travel with Aang’s oldest son; she’d met him a few times when he’d visited Kya, but those encounters had been brief and far between. Now they would have a boat ride to talk and she could learn of all the things he’d done in his youth. She knew that he and his cousin, Hakoda had gotten into all sorts of mischief from Katara, but the master had refused to divulge any more information so that Korra wouldn’t get any ideas. 

Korra hugged Lin, Kya, Bolin and Mako behind and promised that she would write often and tell them of her adventures and they promised the same. When Bumi arrived, the two set off and Korra was excited. Though she’d only known she was the Avatar for two years, she’d often wondered what it would be like; everyone knew that the next Avatar would be a waterbender who would be born in the Southern Water Tribe, and she was one of the rare few born there. Now she couldn’t imagine not being the Avatar. 

As promised, Bumi told Korra stories of all the mischief he and Hakoda had gotten up to in their youth and Korra was absolutely enchanted. The two were creative and often roped Sokka into aiding them, which always angered Katara. 

When they arrived at the Fire Nation a few days later, the entire Royal Family was waiting to greet them. Korra recognized former Firelord Zuko, his wife, Mai, Firelord Izumi, her son Iroh and Fali, the youngest of Sokka and Suki’s children and the leader of the Firelord’s bodyguards. The other Kyoshi Warriors were women with names Korra didn’t know. 

She was also surprised to see that Firelord Zuko and Firelady Mai were speaking to Sokka and Suki, who seemed to be visiting. Korra had met them, of course, but she’d never known them personally. Sokka was known for being inventive with a good sense of humour, while Suki was known for being a warrior and her kindness. 

The two were probably the most famous of Aang’s Team Avatar because they were nonbenders who made other nonbenders feel capable. Neither of them had let the attention go to their heads and instead had worked to help nonbenders and bender alike who felt alone -- when Hakoda had been born with a hearing problem, Sokka had worked for years to invent a language using hands so that Hakoda could learn and communicate in a way that was easier for him. Fali had also taken to using the hand language because she didn’t feel comfortable speaking and it made her life easier too, and they weren’t the only ones to benefit from such a creation. 

Korra admired them both and though she didn’t remember a time before Kinni, she knew that Sokka had had a huge impact on the successfulness of the Southern Water Tribe. And though Kinni had no children to take the mantle from her as she had from Sokka and Sokka from his father, Hakoda had two daughters that were both proving to be impressive warriors. 

Bumi stepped off the boat first, greeting his aunt and uncle loudly and dramatically. His uncle returned the favour even as Suki rolled her eyes. Zuko and Mai held Bumi as though he were their own nephew, and Korra knew that in a way, he was. Aang’s closest confidants had all become incredibly close during their time fighting Firelord Ozai and regarded each other as family. Bumi hugged Izumi and Fali, who only shook their heads in amused frustration and fondness. Then Bumi ruffled Iroh’s hair.

Korra stepped off, Naga right behind her. They smiled at her and Korra felt confident, surrounded by people who especially understood the burden of being the Avatar. Izumi led the way to their escort, Fali a step behind her. Sokka and Suki and Zuko and Mai were next, disregarding all sense of formality. Iroh waved her forward and Korra joined him, Bumi bringing up the rear. 

Korra had never met Iroh personally, but she’d heard all about him from Kya, who received frequent letters from Izumi and Fali. Though Izumi wasn’t a firebender, Iroh was and seemed to take after his great aunt Azula, who was known for being incredibly powerful and incredibly loyal to the Fire Nation. Now she was calmer, having suffered a breakdown that took years of recovery. Azula wasn’t there currently, and Korra wasn’t sure why. She thought it would be rude to ask so she just listened as Iroh began talking about the capital and all of the history that had happened here. 

This was where Zuko and Azula had had the Agni Kai where Zuko had taken lightning for Katara and Katara had stopped Azula. It was where Zuko had been crowned Firelord and officially ended the war. It was where the war had started, and it was where Avatar Roku hadn’t killed Sozin and had led to the war. It was strange to think that Korra had been here before, even if she didn’t remember it. Her previous lives especially had come a lot. Roku had lived there until he’d discovered he was the Avatar and Aang had constantly visited Zuko. 

When they arrived at the palace, Iroh was the one to guide Korra and Naga to the suite they would be sharing during their stay. Iroh suspected that fire might be difficult for Korra, given that her own element was water, and it was expected that her stay would be longer than the one with Lin and Kya. Korra smiled and thanked him and he left her alone to settle down. It was spacious and led out to a small garden where Naga could run loose. 

Korra was more than ready to discover the capital and learn firebending. 

Korra was frustrated; everyone was right. Firebending was hard, it didn’t flow the same way waterbending did. Some had thought that maybe, because she was on the impulsive side it might be easier for her, but no such luck. Even though she didn’t always act like it, Korra was a waterbender at heart and she’d grown up as a waterbender. Zuko assured her that it was alright, and he told her that Aang had struggled with earthbending as well, that it was completely normal. He reminded her that she could take her time, she didn’t have the same pressure on her that Aang had had. There was no war, and the announcement of Korra as Avatar a few months earlier had somewhat calmed the unsteady political situations. 

Korra tried to listen to Zuko, and she followed the steps of the Dancing Dragon, but something wasn’t clicking. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was, and neither Zuko nor Iroh seemed to know how to help her either. At first, it was frustrating and she stormed off a lot and refused to continue. But eventually she understood that she had to keep trying, keep pushing herself. It was the only way to succeed. 

It had taken three years, but Korra had done it. She’d mastered firebending. Once she’d finally mastered the Dancing Dragon, Zuko’s dragon had shown her the secrets of firebending. That didn’t mean she’d mastered it right away, but she’d done it. 

Unfortunately, she still hadn’t connected with the spiritual side of being the Avatar. Zuko didn’t really have any experience in that lane either and assured her that Tenzin would be of great help for this part of her journey. Korra was sad to go; but she was excited to see Mako and Bolin. They’d written letters constantly and Korra learned that Mako was able to lightningbend, an incredibly rare talent that was helping him get jobs around Republic City. 

Korra would miss Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Izumi and Fali. They’d all been an essential part of her learning firebending, though she knew that Tenzin had a family that could also help her with her journey, especially since Mako and Bolin would be nearby. 

So she said goodbye to the royal family. Bumi was bringing her back to Republic City and Air Temple Island, and so she was back on his boat. Naga had been the only steady part of her journey and Korra relied on her heavily, even if she was a polar bear dog who couldn’t hold a conversation. She was a constant source of comfort, which was exactly what Korra needed. 

And now, a new adventure. Korra knew that airbending wouldn’t come easily, because even though firebending was the opposite element, she knew that her ideals and principles were very different from airbenders. But she was ready to work. At least, she hoped she was. Hopefully, nothing would be too dramatic. 

But she was the Avatar, so of course that went out the window very quickly. 

Tenzin and his family weren’t the only ones waiting for Korra when she and Bumi arrived at Air Temple Island. Kya, Lin, Mako and Bolin were also there, Bolin bouncing up and down, Mako a little more subdued. When Korra stepped off the ship Bolin was right on top of her, Mako only a step behind. 

Once they let her go, Korra officially met Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Pema. She’d seen them in passing, but they’d never been formally introduced. They all seemed very kind, even if Ikki and Meelo were very energetic and asked a lot of very personal questions. Korra didn’t mind. 

She was just ready to start learning airbending as one of the few in the world who could do it. There would only be so many people she could study, but she thought it would be okay. 

She was the Avatar, and she could do anything. 

Being a nonbender in Republic City wasn’t easy. Bending was needed in most jobs, which meant nonbenders were being evicted and left on the streets. Appealing to the council -- who were all benders until the election was being held -- was useless, because they didn’t care. They were benders, which meant they didn’t understand the troubles of being a nonbender. 

And then came the rallies. The protests. Nonbenders were demanding equality, and if people weren’t going to listen when they spoke, they would do more. They gathered a few bender allies who agreed that it wasn’t fair the way nonbenders were being treated. The council still wouldn’t listen, and protests were growing to be a little more violent. The council had had nonbenders in its earlier years -- Sokka a prime example of that -- but now it was all benders who were making decisions for a largely nonbender population. 

And then came the mask. The promise of leadership to a better future, where benders and nonbenders could live in harmony. Soon they all rallied behind the mask, the movement was huge. Many benders were clueless, but they only saw what they wanted to, which was good. 

Amon and the Equalists would strike and no one would be ready for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> if something didn't make sense to you, please feel free to ask about it! i'd really like to hear (read, whatever) what you think of this and maybe what you would have liked to see in lok and maybe i can incorporate it into my ideas!!  
> updates will have no schedule because i tend to be motivated and then unmotivated really quickly, so any encouragement (just reading this really) helps! and as my tags said i have no beta, so if you see any grammatical errors or inconsistencies, pls feel free to point the them out so that i can fix them!!  
> im sorry if this is a mess this came to me at one am when i was half asleep and i felt obligated to write and post it because i think this could be a very interesting plot. if it doesnt make sense thats fine i just wanted to get it out there. im gonna try and at least cover season 1, but im warning everyone now: this could be a SLOW process, and i understand completley if u dont want to hitch on to that. but if u do than yay!! so happy to have u along :D  
> uhhh ya!!  
> thx so much for reading!!!  
> xoxo, loulou


End file.
